Ch. 257 - Lulu's Garden
Ch. 256 - Enter the Dragon Ch. 258 - When in Doubt CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Gentle Reminder Travel to Beside the Greenhouse Find 12 hidden objects in Beside the Greenhouse 2. Clover Form Place 4 Clover Arrangement in the Garden 3. The Secret Gardeners Travel to Hallstatt Ferry Paradox Find 6 differences in Hallstatt Ferry Paradox 4. Surrounded Have 3 Birchbone Center in the Garden Upgrade 1 Clover Arrangement to Level 2 5. Temporal Replicas Return to Dragon in the Pool Find 12 hidden objects in Dragon in the Pool 6. In the Zone Again Travel to Inside Out Time Loop Match 12 details in Inside Out Time Loop 7. Unseen, Unheard, Untold Travel to Constant Gardeners Find 12 hidden objects in Constant Gardeners 8. Big Shopper Return to Victorian Rose Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Victorian Rose Garden 9. No Second Chances Travel to Hallstatt Street Paradox Find 6 differences in Hallstatt Street Paradox 10. Spiraling Effect Upgrade 1 Birchbone Center to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Clover Arrangement to Level 3 11. Temporal Gardens Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 257 scenes Have 1 Tropical Garden in the Garden 12. Complete the Koi Fish Collection Collect the Koi Pond and place it in your Garden. 13. Tropic of Discussion Upgrade 1 Tropical Garden to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Birchbone Center to Level 3 14. Going Off Tropic Upgrade 1 Tropical Garden to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Tropical Garden to Level 5 15. Build the Garden of Curitiba Complete the Garden of Curitiba Wonder 16. The French Garden Upgrade the Garden of Curitiba to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Beside the Greenhouse Earn 2 stars in Beside the Greenhouse! 3 Star Constant Gardeners Earn 3 stars in Constant Gardeners! 3 Star Inside Out Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Inside Out Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 257 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 257 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 257 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Gentle Reminder Ch.257/S.1 - Beside the Greenhouse Has anyone been contacted by Lulu recently? It seems she hasn't been maintaining her garden properly. Richard, this isn't me speaking to you regarding your personal life. But Lulu... *is not updating her garden.* Yes, I got the memo from our agents. And...? And I'll look into it, Eleanor. You don't have to be too pushy about that. I'm just reminding you of something which one of your agents missed, Richard. I understand where you are coming from, Eleanor. I'll take care of it. Don't judge me for what I told Richard. Lulu's garden needs attention and you know how important that garden is for the Time Society. Quest:The Secret Gardeners Ch.257/S.2 - Hallstatt Ferry Paradox Eleanor is right. Hmm... and I hate it when she is right. A feeling which I believe is shared by every Time Agent. The only reason that I find for Lulu to be distracted from her role is because of the argument that we had. But I wasn't expecting her work to be affected by that. I'm not in a position to speak to Lulu right now. If I do, it's only going to make things worse She may take it as an example of me enforcing my position as team leader on her. I don't wish to pursue that course. What if we decorate the garden this time? You, me, Megan and Quincy. We can split up the tasks and get it done soon. Quest:Temporal Replicas Ch.256/S.4 - Dragon in the Pool Count me in! I always wanted to decorate Lulu's garden! I'll bring in the buildings and decorations from Medieval Realm for preservation. These Temporal Replicas will ensure that we have a version of the structure and that too at the specific point in time. That's our kind of preservation! I hope I haven't missed out anything. Now let me go about building a Medieval Realm right here, in Lulu's garden! I'm done. Who's up next? Megan? Quest:In the Zone Again Ch.257/S.3 - Inside Out Time Loop I had decided not to step into the Illusion Zone. There goes that resolution down the drain. You know how this works, right? Pull me out when things get too confusing for both of us to process. We won't be making a replica of Piglet's Cottage. But what's where we'll be landing. Quick! Pull the levers! We need to get out of here! We've got what we came for! Thank goodness! You picked up the Face of the Village. I was upset that I couldn't replicate it! I swear. I'm not going back in there. That place isn't in my list of must-see destinations on the timeline. Quest:Unseen, Unheard, Untold Ch.257/S.4 - Constant Gardeners Where is everybody? We have a serious issue to deal with and nobody is in sight. I heard about the Senior Council's final decision. We had to let *Mr. Briefcase* walk out of here. We had no choice, Alistair. I'm aware of that. But the swiftness with which he vanished from the premises is more troubling. And as we couldn't put a tracker on him, we have lost that straw as well. The footage of the cell with Caleb and *Mr. Briefcase*. It's useless too, as they didn't speak. I wouldn't say that. You said that they didn't utter a word. They didn't. But I never said that they didn't communicate. Now it's in Enrique's nature to be mysterious? Or is it fashionable these days to turn around and walk without completing the conversation? Quest:Big Shopper Ch.212/S.4 - Victorian Rose Garden Can we add some more gardeny things in here? Land of Roses is a good place to shop around. Queen of Roses Garden! That's on my list. Maybe we should make two of those. We need more roses! Look around and don't leave a spot! Isn't Handbook and Days of Crafting among Quincy's areas of expertise? Ehm... since he isn't here, I'm taking those as well. Both the Teapot Abode and the Pink Leaf Gazebo will look spectacular when placed together. Richard should talk to Lulu. They must resolce whatever issues that are plaguing their relationship-both personal and professional. Quest:No Second Chances Ch.257/S.5 - Hallstatt Street Paradox The last batch is on us. And Megan's enthusiasm has made our job a lot easier. Returning to Hallstatt may lead us to crossing path with *Mr. Briefcase* again. However, this shouldn't be taken as one more opportunity to nab him. As much as Alistair wants to bring him in again for interrogation, we are forbidden from doing the same now. Let's focus on replicating the buildings and artifacts and wrap up Lulu's garden. I must speak with Lulu. Once the garden is revamped, I must find her and sort things out at the earliest. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 257